cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibari Hanakoganei
.jpg |pata-pi = Densuke |age= 12 |relevance= Main |element= Light |school= Junior High, Section A |diva= Aphrodite |seiyu= Ryouka Shima |english dub= Luci Christian}} Hibari Hanakoganei (花小金井 ひばり Hanakoganei Hibari) is the main character of the anime. She's a typical Magical Girl in love with her prince, Crane VanStreich. Her name means skylark, and her surname is probably derived from the name of the Hanakoganei station in Tokyo. Hibari is a happy and dreamy girl, who dreams with her prince. She is not very good in her studies, nor is she smart or good in sports, but has a pure and trusting heart. To start off, she doesn't have a PataPi but it's precisely this prince who gives her a PataPi, Densuke (デンスケ), which transforms into Aphrodite. Throughout the series, Hibari will make new friends apart from Suzume (her best friend for years), Tsugumi, Kamome and Tsubame, for whom she feels lots of affection. At the same time she tries to find her prince and and comes the day when she believes to find him (Ch 11). But it isn't her prince, but Takashi Ryuugazaki, she later finds out in Ch 17 that Densuke can't only transform into a Diva, but she can also fuse with him. Hibari does everything to make Tsubame fit in with the Cyber Team (which leads to her fusing with Petit Ange). She's very happy when she finds out that the Prince exists, but says that he must leave Akihabara and go with him. Hibari wants to go with the Prince, but when she sees that her parents suffer so much for it, Hibari chooses to stay with them and her new sister Tsubame. Since a child, Hibari's always been a happy girl. When she was 4, she knew she'd have a brother and thought a good name for him. She decided to call him Densuke, but he died during childbirth (hence her great affection for her PataPi). To avoid making her parents feel bad, Hibari acted as if she didn't mind the matter. Her parents are Tokijiro Hanakoganei, he works in the robot industry and is a bit clumsy; her mother Hinako Hanakoganei, is a computer programmer and is very alike Hibari physically. At the end of the series, Tsubame is adopted by Hibari's parents becoming her sister. Appearance Hibari appears to have short red hair which is tied in a pink bow and wears a pink Akihabara school uniform, white socks and pink school shoes. In Episode 20, after Densuke was badly injured at the hands of Takashi Ryuugasaki as Lucifer. She wears a sleeveless cyan shirt, blue capris and red sandals. When merges with the diva Aphrodite when she was desperate to help Densuke while in his damaged state against Erinyes. A multi-colored light glows within her and it connects in the Primum Mobile where her prince, Crane resides while in suspended animation. She is seen lighted up in sillouette as her school uniform are been removed as well as her pink ribbon and forms her black turtleneck suit and armored pink and white boots, yellow wrist protectors and pauldrons, and her pink leotard. Pink angelic wings are formed at her back and also forms her pink and white helmet with yellow face protector in the center and goes to make a final pose.